


Master And Student

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A little sword training leads to flirting





	Master And Student

“Focus, Connie! Your form is sloppy! I know I’ve taught you better than that!”

 

Pearl and now 19 year old Connie clashed their blades in the ruined Gem arena, Pearl forcing her backwards as they did mock-battle.

 

“Please. Your footwork is so sloppy, it makes Amethyst’s room look tidy!”

 

This had become a common occurrence over the years. Connie honing her skills against her teacher. She’d even come close to truly beating her numerous times. But Pearl had thousands of years of skill, and always managed to seize victory.

 

“Ha! Such tired attempts at distraction!”

 

And over time, they had developed a fun game. Trying to throw the other off with all manner of playful insults. Connie leaped over her, landing behind her and sending a blow for her back. Which was easily deflected.

 

“I know better than to be backstabbed twice!”

 

She sprung away as Pearl gracefully spun around, slashing within inches of her face.

 

“If your swordplay is anything like you studies, I bet you get a B on your next test!”

 

Pearl closed the distance, looking for holes in Connie’s defense as they resumed their fight.

 

“You’re about as graceful as Mayor Dewey, Pearl!”

 

But Connie had a new form of distraction. As Pearl reared back for a strike, out came…

 

“But you’re also very beautiful…”

 

Pearl froze mid-strike.

 

“…Did you say beautiful?”

 

Bingo. That momentary distraction was all she needed. Before Pearl knew what hit her, her sword was struck from her hand and Connie’s flipped her to the ground below.

 

“Well, it looks like I finally beat you, master.”

 

Pearl rose to her feet, brushing a little dust off her pants.

 

“Very impressive, Connie. I never expected such daring deception out of you.”

 

Connie smirked. And to Pearl’s surprise, she stole a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Who said it was deception?”

 

She sheathed her blade, strolling past a supremely confused Pearl. Who, despite trying not to, felt the blue slowly fill up her cheeks.


End file.
